Advancements in mobile device technology have developed mobile devices, such as cellular telephones and portable digital assistants (PDAs) that have increased capabilities and provide a user with greater access and control of information. Users may have numerous applications which may communicate and collaborate with other user devices to enhance the user experience and to provide greater functionality than that of a device operating independently.
Collaborative applications may provide a benefit to users through expanded functionality and enhanced capabilities using multiple devices to accomplish tasks and functions; however, these applications typically require time synchronization with a time server in order to facilitate efficient and proper collaboration. Network latency and communication issues may preclude collaborative applications from properly synchronizing devices leading to a lower quality collaborative experience or loss of functionality of the collaboration.